Fei and Usa
by LonelyReverance
Summary: Warning if you are to young to handle Anne Rices version of Sleeping beauty this is not the story for you.* Lemony inchapter 10* Uasgi falls in love with someone other than mamoru and that prooves to be dangerous *Now being written with Aleric*
1. DISCLAIMER

Oops sorry I had no disclaimer oh well here's one that left around the corner! Please do not kill me I do not own sailor moon or gundam wing. But I wish to, I'm kinda broke at the moment so don't mind me. I would like to announce to the world that this will be the official disclaimer of my story. Don't bother looking into other chapters for them please you wont find them.  
  
PS please send reviews if possible!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. fei and usa say good bye

I look at him the man I fell in love with. He was so wonderful; I know that we must part ways that is what this war has done to us. I know he is a gundam pilot. He told me after we first made love. Ever since I've been battling with myself, how do I tell him? How do I tell the man I love I have to act to pretend to the very ones who should protect me and love me. How does one tell their soul mate that they are destined for another? How does one fight against destiny? I shift my gaze back to my lover. I let my eyes memorizing his features one last time. I brushed a lock of his dark raven wing hair that now hung freely, that was usually kept in a tight pony tale. His dark ebony eyes closed in slumber. His face normally impassive when awake was peaceful. I remember the first time I met him  
  
************* Flashback************** I had left for space just yesterday feeling I should be there. I was out shopping and bumped into someone. "Sorry didn't see you," I said as I got up. " Weak onna" I was so surprised my mouth had hung open. I looked at him and somewhere inside my pain washed away with one look from his piercing ebony eyes. I saw him study me as well. We were instantly washed away in a flow of over whelming passion. " Would you like to come shopping with me for awhile?" I asked rather shyly. "I guess for a little while." I held out my hand "My names Usagi" "Wufei" he answered gruffly. We spent the whole day together; later that night I invited him over for dinner. Over the next few days we were attached at the hip going everywhere and doing everything together. Finally on the third day our passion exploded and he moved in the day after. *********End flashback******************  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
I had all my bags with me and I gave Wufei one final kiss goodbye. I walked onto the shuttle that would take me back to earth, to my destiny and it's prince. 


	3. discovery and new usa

***** 1 MONTH AFTER USAGI LEAVES THE COLONIES***  
  
It was early morning and just like the last few mornings since her return she got up early to go to the bathroom throwing up into the toilet bowl. Her hair was dull and lifeless her face was ashen but she had a smile on her face. She could feel the child growing inside her. She realized with startling clarity why her future daughters best friend was still not reborn. With a smile of remembrance she saw the little black haired child calling her Usa-mama.  
  
*******USA POV******* I sat there on the bathroom floor not really believing that my destiny was altered already I felt though the happiness of knowing, knowing inside me grows the child of my true soul mate. I knew the princess I had hidden inside would soon emerge fully as my pregnancy went further along. Already over the few weeks of my pregnancy the silver of my hair had become more prominent. I have to wear contacts to hide the flecks of silver that appeared in my eyes. I knew there were only three scouts that I could trust to help me. I got up and was surprised to see Luna awake on the bed. "Hello Luna what are you doing up this early?" "The scouts wish to speak to you about your behavior since you came back from the moon." " Very well I shall be there soon" I said in a voice that Luna had not heard for over a thousand years. I knew that the time had come. I watched as Luna left, I made up my mind. Today the mask would be removed for the first time in 1000 years my eyes would be a swirl of blue and silver as they were meant to be. My hair would go to silver blue tints only seen in moonlight. As soon as I came to the moon I was unable to hide these traits. I walked out into the morning sun, I wore black jeans with leather boots that stopped at my ankles, and my t-shirt was blue with goddess written in silver, over that was a black net jacket that went to my knees. The silver crystal was on a black chocker around my neck. I walked towards the temple aware of the looks I was getting from everyone around me if anyone truly believed in magic then they would see a shining silver crescent moon on my forehead and transparent angel wings on my back. I did not know how they would react or how they would see me now. Would my friends still care or would they turn and scorn me? The time of confrontation was upon me but would I be ready?  
  
*****(That's all for now but I would like to thank everyone for the reviews.)*****  
  
******(PN: I sorry that this is so short a chapter but I promise that the next will be long () 


	4. What?

*******( thank you for the reviews they were much appreciated. I am truly sorry for the previous two chapters being so short I will try to write more but ideas would be nice (******************  
  
The never ending steps of the temple didn't effect me at all. I reched the top barely winded from the climb. I walked silently with grace none but those who had lived on the moon had ever seen. I walked silently towards Rei's room. I passed chad on the way and I saw his head look up. We had become good friends since we found out that my boyfriend Mamoru and his girlfriend Rei were screwing behind our backs, our friendship included us going to the mall, me helping with chores when Rei was [OUT] ( if you know what I mean), I even lent my soprano to his tenor while he composed and sung songs. We sent a few copies to radio stations to play and now our third single is out, the most ironic part of it all though is that they are the senshi's most listened to songs, I also with the help of Chad composed and sang my own song called, Blood Red Moon.  
  
A blood red moon hangs in my sky, Clouds hang heavy in the dark of night, Life just ain't easy, Not with a blood red moon hangin' in my sky,  
  
My clear blue sky, A blood red moon, I just wanted love, I got a river, A river of tears,  
  
The sky so clear not a star a shinin', The blood flows down, Deep red river that keeps a flowin', With a blood red moon hagin' in my sky,  
  
My clear blue sky, A blood red moon, I just wanted love, I got a river, A river of tears,  
  
The breeze blowing, The stink of betryal heavy in the air, Never saw the tears forming, Not with a blood red moon hangin' in my sky,  
  
My clear blue sky, A blood red moon, I just wanted love, I got a river, A river of tears,  
  
My clear blue sky, A blood red moon, I just wanted love, I got a river, A river of tears,  
  
None would suspect, The fury in my heart, A hazy madness Hatred so beautiful it could be an art, With a blood red moon hangin' in my sky,  
  
My clear blue sky, A blood red moon, I just wanted love, I got a river, A river of tears,  
  
None of the senshi would ever beleivei wrote that song or any others. They would believe me even less if they knew it was about them. I walk past him and go to Rei's room where I know the senshi await me. "What took you so long to get here Odango?" "Don't call me that you lost that right the minute Chad and I found you playing around with Mamoru. I was remembering that's why I was late. I want you all of you to take a good look at me and tell me what you see." "When did you get wings Usa?" asked Lita. "Not long after I arrived on the moon. I found out where Hotaru is by the way?" the outer senshi perked up at this news. " where is she Koneko-chan?" " she is the new life form growing inside me, created by the union of myself and my soul-mate." 


	5. Goodbye

"That's not possible odango, I never slept with you." The silence that hung in the air after that was short lived. I looked on Rei's shocked face reading her mind I realized why she was in shock. She had only slept with Mamoru because she thought I had. I felt the life growing inside her the child was such a strong senshi already it was a wonder nobody had felt it yet but then again if the child was to be a member of the my neo-court. I looked closely at each of the senshi closely to find out what secrets they to hold. I was shocked to find each had a child of earth's royal line growing within them. I could not help but laugh at the irony of it all. Everyone in the room looked at me strangely. "Indeed Mamoru you did not but the proof of your betrayal to not only me but of each of the senshi that you have bedded is written clearly in the dual blood lines of each of the children they now carry within them all. Yes my mother has provided for me. Even the outer senshi bare your children Endymion. Yes they all have given their powers to the child they now carry within them." "What did you mean none of us are pregnant." "Yes you are you will bare the new scouts that will protect me and the child I carry. They will begin to grow at a rapid pace and will seek me out with the bond I have with each." "How do you know they are mine Usagi?" asked the earth prince slyly thinking that he had her there. "The name is not Usagi to any but my soul mate, it's Serenity." He paled when I said that I knew the full implications of my statement finally caught up to him. He knew all the power I had in the silver millennium has returned and it gave me a very pleasant feeling to make the man whom I feared so much of this life, cringe in fear." My smile turned cruel and taunting much as his had done each and every time he beat me but he knew that any other violation of my body, the silver crystal would back lash at him 10 fold. It was a protection for me in someway but the scars and bruises that I had to explain away to my lover were still visible. I remembered when he had with a knife on a date of ours when the regular beatings commenced he had taken the knife a cut a rose on my left breast using magic to muffle my screams and making sure the wound remained. My lover thought it beautiful though if he knew how I had received it would have looked upon it in disgust. I remember my inability to completely heal it so I made it into a tattoo of a white rose and added crescent moon sparkling silver. Before the senshi could say anything I spoke up above there rising questions I had not noticed being asked whil I talked to mamoru. "I am leaving I have my bags packed and a car waiting outside for me. By the way I am giving you silver's new CD before it hits stores. It's called betrayal. I hope you enjoy it. It will be the last favor you ever get from me." I started to walk out the door. "how did you get this Us. er Serenity?" asked mina curious as to why her now x friend had the not yet released album. "it's mine I wrote it and sang the songs for it the male voice on some of the songs by the way is Chad. Goodbye my senshi, prince may I never see you again though I can't wait to see your children the children of earth's royal family and the princess' of the court should comeout much stronger than their mothers." With that I walked out the door and went to look for the soul mate my heart was tugging on me to find. 


	6. THE NEWS

I thank you all for reviewing and would like to clear some things up about my story.  
  
*~1 None of the girls had any idea that Mamoru was with anybody but themselves and Usa. ~*  
  
*~2 Uranus and Neptune are cousins in this fic and not lovers. ~  
  
~3 Everyone of the girls was in shock but with all the revelations that Usagi gave them they momentarily forgot what ever else was going through there heads mostly because they were in denial. ~*  
  
~4 Hotaru is growing in Usa's belly. ~*  
  
~5 Setsuna left someone else in charge of the time gates so that she does not know her own future do to a break in the timeline~*  
  
(Sorry for any confusion do to this previous authors note)  
  
A silver blur roared down the deserted highway (Serenity is riding a silver motorcycle for those who don't understand) as the one riding it felt for the bond that told her how to find her soul mate. The darkness seemed to flee from the one with silver hair riding down the street in seeming abandon. The moon seemed to wrap the woman in a veil of sheer serenity. Any who watched thought that they had met a goddess.  
  
************************Sere's POV****************** Tree's seemed to blur as I passed them by most of my attention on the bond that was steadily growing stronger. My heart pounded in anticipation, it was time I told him I was coming. ~Koi I'm on my way to you. ~ -Sere is that you? - ~Of course it is silly; I'm coming prepare for me if you must. ~  
  
____________________Where Wufei is_________________  
  
*************Quatre's POV******************* I was walking to the training room to get Wufei for dinner when he seemed to be frozen in place. What could be wrong? "Wufei are you alright?" "Yes I'm fine winner but we are to have company soon." No questioning it I nodded. "Do I need to get a room ready?" "No there is no need, just set an extra place at dinner and tell the cooks that they need to be prepared for someone who could eat more than two braided baka's" I stared at him in shock, nobody could eat more than Duo. I left the room and felt Wufei following me. I walked through the dining room and went to take my seat. I waved over a servant waiting for the guest to arrive. I did not have to wait long. I personally went to the door and opened it. There on the threshold stood an angel she had silver hair that seemed to glimmer and her eyes seemed to be windows to her soul they were radiating light. She smiled at me and I stepped out of the way to let her in. "Are you the one Wufei told me was coming?" "I am, thank you for letting me stay I am much obliged." Her voice reminded me of moonbeams on the wind. I walked ahead and let her follow me into the dining room she sat down next to Wufei and seemed not to talk all during dinner. After that we all went up to our rooms and I watched Wufei walk hand in hand with her towards his room.  
  
************Usa POV*************************** (In Wufei's bedroom) Fei-koi I have something important to tell you. "What is it Usa-koi?" "Well I don't know how to say this but um. ummm. well.err.I'm kind of." I bit my lip not knowing exactly what to say to him. "Spit it out Usa." "Okay I guess, see it's like this," I took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." His eyes went wide. "Your What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" his eyes rolled back in his head and he did something that I never thought I would see my koi do, he fainted. I knelt down and lightly slapped his cheek trying to wake him u. all of a sudden I saw the 4 people from dinner barge into the room. "Hi what's the matter I could of just sworn I heard Wufei scream?" I interrupted the braided boys ramblings. "You did hear Fei just scream." I said oblivious to the death glares I was getting from the two boys behind me. "Why would Wu- man do something like that?" He looked at me in suspicion along with the other two. "I guess my news kind of surprised him." "What news would that be?" "Uh maybe Fei should be the one to tell you that." I said blushing a cherry red. I looked down to find ebony eyes looking into mine own. I gave my koi a weak smile. "Tell me the truth onna were you lying?" he looked into my eyes earnestly. I knew he was trying to control his emotions and I decided to give him not to be mad at him for his doubt of me telling the truth. "Yes Fei I was telling the truth I would not tell you a lie such as this." He nodded and pulled me down for a kiss I let my hair fall in a curtain around us shielding the view from the other pilots. We broke the kiss and I pulled away slightly. "Whoa I never thought I would see the day Wu-man would kiss an onna." Both Fei and me shouted at the same time "Shut Up Braided Baka!!!!!!!"  
  
(As always please review) 


	7. Luna and Artemis Return

( I would like to give Aleric a very warm thank you for creating this chapter. This is a special note to those who read this fic from this chapter on I will be writing it with Aleric.)  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
Luna actually found herself shivering with anticipation. She had missed all of the Senshi so much. Especially Usagi. Her red eyes misted over slightly as she realized just how much she missed the blonde tornado. Certainly she had improved and matured over the years, but she still had that undeniable spark of Usagi in her. 'And frankly' Luna thought to herself with a smile, 'I wouldn't want her any other way.'  
  
"Getting a little antsy?" Luna smiled at her fellow feline.  
  
"Oh Artemis, don't tell me you aren't excited about coming home and seeing the others." Artemis cocked his head to one side and grinned unabashedly  
  
"Okay, you got me. I've been thinking a lot about seeing Minako and the others."   
  
"And they should be most pleased with the alliance treaty we worked out with Princess Kakyuu."   
  
"Now THAT sounds more like the Luna I know." His teasing tone dwindled when he saw Luna's face grow pensive.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Luna turned to look at him, worry evident in her eyes.  
  
"I can't seem to shake this feeling there is something wrong back home. Artemis tensed "You don't think it could be Dark Kingdom forces, do you?" he asked. She shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm not sure what it is. Something feels, out of place." She sighed.  
  
"Maybe I'm just imagining it. You know me, the first to jump at any shadow." The two cats chuckled nervously at Luna's ill-fated attempt at humor, and waited anxiously for their arrival on Earth, their former good humor forgotten. The sense of foreboding only got worse as they approached the Cherry Hill Temple. By now even Artemis could feel it. They entered the common room to a disturbing scene.  
  
The Senshi and Mamoru were all sitting in a circle, silently fidgeting and glaring at each other. Each pair of eyes held the same sense of anger and hurt, but also shame and guilt, and most of all, betrayal. Not sure how to react to the tension, Artemis quipped  
  
"Heads up kids, the parents are back!" Almost all of the Senshi flinched at his choice of words.   
  
"Hey Arty." Minako smiled at him tremulously. "I'm glad to see you again." Luna frowned at this. Minako was usually a lot more enthusiastic about her greetings, especially with Artemis. Her thoughts were interrupted though, when she realized one subject was missing.  
  
"Has anyone seen Usagi?" she queried. "She's gone." Luna looked sharply at Mamoru, noting the bitter anger in his voice.  
  
"What do you mean gone?"  
  
"Exactly what I said." Mamoru retorted, his eyes flashing angrily. "Usagi was here, telling usual about how she was leaving us all to be with her new 'Soul Mate'. " Luna gasped.  
  
"I don't believe it." "Believe it," he said bitterly.  
  
"She even told us she was pregnant by him, the bitch!" Artemis frowned.  
  
"Mina, is this true?" he looked up at his mistress with concern. Her eyes clouded over.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much." She whispered quietly. Luna shook her head. Something was wrong. The girls were upset and angry to be sure. But something about it seemed out of place. Suddenly her eyes widened. Out of place. That's what she had been sensing before. Their Senshi auras seemed off somehow, as if being redirected. But that would only happen if... Quickly, she concentrated her senses on the girls. Sure enough, each carried the unmistakable signs of new life. She probed further, and was shocked by what she found.   
  
"How could she do this thing?" Artemis asked sadly.   
  
"Don't be so quick to blame Usagi." Luna growled. "She doesn't seem to be the only one keeping secrets."  
  
"What are you talking about Luna?" Makoto asked, suddenly nervous the small cat glared at them.  
  
"When are your children's' due dates?" she hissed. Artemis looked at her in disbelief. Then he turned and concentrated on Mina. When she finally met his gaze, he saw the truth of Luna accusation in her eyes.  
  
"Mina why?" Mina's face scrunched up as if she were about to burst into tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Arty.," she said, her voice cracking slightly. "We never meant for Usagi to get hurt. It's just that-"   
  
"Hey now!" Rei suddenly spoke up angrily. "We don't have to justify ourselves to you."   
  
"You're right." Luna said, glaring at the fire priestess. "And quite frankly, I'm not interested in hearing any pathetic attempts at rationalizing your behavior. I'm more concerned with what happens next."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ami whispered. Artemis spoke up.  
  
"Surely you realize you are carrying the next generation of Senshi. And the day will come when they feel the need to seek out their queen."  
  
"Not if we have anything to say about it." Mamoru snarled  
  
"Oh really?" Luna sneered, disgust dripping off her tone. "And how do you plan to stop it?" Mamoru's eyes shot  
  
poisoned daggers at Luna.  
  
"If necessary, we'll abort the babies." All the Senshi looked at him alarmed, while Luna and Artemis actually took a step back in shock.   
  
"You wouldn't dare." Luna whispered fearfully. Mamoru's face suddenly became thoughtful.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." A cruel glint shone in his eyes. "That all depends on Usagi." Luna frowned.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, dreading the answer. He smiled at  
  
her charmingly.  
  
"I'm sure we can avoid any unpleasantness, if Usagi is willing to rethink her position, and come back."  
  
"Usagi will never succumb to blackmail." Luna retorted. Mamoru's smile quickly turned into a smirk.  
  
"Oh I think she will," he said. "Future Court or no, she could never live with the knowledge that seven lives were ended, when she could have prevented it." Artemis' hackles rose.  
  
"Chiba you are a real bastard." he spat.   
  
"Call me what you like." Mamoru said. "Just make sure Usagi gets that message."   
  
"Serenity." Luna corrected. "You do not have the right to call her Usagi."  
  
"Whatever." He shrugged, casually standing up and strolling out the door.   
  
"He didn't really mean that, Luna." Makoto said trying to placate the ebony feline. "He's just trying to bluff you, that's all." Luna just looked at her.  
  
"I am not naive, Makoto. I saw the truth in his eyes. He wouldn't hesitate to end those children's lives to further his own needs."  
  
"No you're wrong." Rei said. "Mamoru cares about us a lot." Artemis rolled his eyes.   
  
"Quit deluding yourself Rei. The only one Mamoru cares about is Mamoru."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Oh shut up and use your head for once Rei!" He burst out angrily, startling the girls.   
  
"Do you honestly believe all seven of you becoming pregnant at the same time was an accident?" The Senshi all stared at him in disbelief. Michiru finally  
  
found her voice.   
  
"Y-you can't mean-" Luna quickly interrupted.  
  
"Common practice in ancient Earth times. Soldiers of an invading country made it a point to rape as many women as possible, trying to impregnate them, and spread their gene pools. Just ask Setsuna." The others turn to the time warrior, who closed her eyes and nodded slowly.  
  
"But this is different." Rei faltered. Her former belligerents forgotten.   
  
"We weren't raped." Artemis shook his head.  
  
"That's not the point. Mamoru now has familial connections to almost every kingdom in the Silver Millennium. His power base would be incredible." Mina shook her head.   
  
"But then, why would he threaten to have them aborted?" He sighed and looked up at her.   
  
"Because he doesn't think of them as his children, only as political bargaining chips, and he will use those chips anyway he can to get what he wants." Rei shook her head.  
  
"No, Mamoru loves me. He would never hurt my child." Luna started to feel sorry for the girl. She walked over to her and looked her in the eyes.   
  
"Rei," she said softly  
  
"He doesn't love you, or your baby. He only loves himself, and won't hesitate to use, or dispose of anyone who gets in his way." Rei looked at her for a second, before dropping her head to hide her tear   
  
"So what happens next?" Haruka asked  
  
(We are looking forward to reviews (hint) 


	8. Love and Disgust

The night hair seemed relatively peaceful; a nice reprieve to what had quickly become utter chaos after that had commenced after the truth came out.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Heero who I am told is always calm and rather unemotional sat down hard on the chair that was next to the desk. Duo. (Sigh) Duo had fainted after we said braided baka, I am not sure why but he did but he did mumble great two wu-man's and shinigami help me, oh well. He did not get to here any of our great news so we had to repeat it, immediately followed by another trip to dream land with mutterings of no!!!!! Chibi wu-mans. Now Trowa a real silent boy fainted out right. The only one to take this even moderately well was the very polite boy, Quatre, his eyes widened and then he gave us hesitant congratulations. By now the 'perfect soldier' had come out of his daze and he blushed a faint pink and then went out of the room in an angry stride. ***End Flashback*** I felt strong arms encircle my waist and turned around to see Fei-koi staring at me with his eyes filled with ebony fire. He gently pulled me towards the bed and we soon joined the duo's example and drifted into dreamland, where both of us safely within each other's arms can forget about our nightmares that even through the light of day haunt us.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"So what happens now?" Haruka asked tension radiating of her to dance with the winds.  
  
Luna sighed. "My suggestion to you all is to break all contact  
  
with Mamoru. And Ami, you should tell your mother. You will need her  
  
medical advice. In fact," she said, her eyes sweeping across the room,  
  
"you should all tell your parents. For good or ill, they have a right  
  
to know especially after what you have done." The Senshi slowly nodded their assent. "As for Artemis and  
  
I," she continued, "We will see if we can find where Usagi went to.  
  
Although whether or not she chooses to return is entirely her decision."  
  
She turned to leave, pausing at the doorway.   
  
"Artemis?"  
  
"In a minute Luna." Artemis said as he moved to the center of the  
  
circle. "I hope you all realize what you have done." he said angrily.  
  
"You threw away your loyalty and friendship to the kindest person in the  
  
universe, for the sake of a callous, cold-hearted onore, who only wants  
  
to use you, and the offspring you created. The real irony here," he  
  
mused, "is that their father won' give a damn about them, but Serenity,  
  
who will have every reason to hate them, instead will welcome them with  
  
open arms. Makes you think, doesn't it?" and he quickly exited.  
  
The girls all looked at each other. "I guess we should be going."  
  
Ami finally said, getting to her feet, thoughts were heavy on her mind; only now did the consequences and loss get to her. "I have a lot to talk to my  
  
mother about." The others nodded as the group slowly dispersed each seemed as haunted as the last.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Swing, chop, thrust, parry riposte, thrust-block. The light  
  
reflected off the thin sheen of sweat covering Wufei's torso as he  
  
moved effortlessly through his katana exercises, giving him an almost  
  
otherworldly appearance that Usagi found mesmerizing. She sat along  
  
the far wall of the exercise room, studying him as he moved smoothly from  
  
one motion and form to another. Briefly she remembered something he had  
  
once told her about kata training. "Physical effort it only a small part  
  
of the kata. It requires strong mental discipline and concentration to  
  
achieve perfect form and style. And yet you must divest yourself from  
  
any conscious thought that may impede your development. Imagine your  
  
spirit as a tidal pool on an open stream. Calm and soothing, yet still  
  
in constant motion. When you are able to perform a kata flawlessly,  
  
without an thought or concern, you will have achieved the perfect state  
  
of being"  
  
Finally the kata ended, and Wufei paused for a breath. He noticed  
  
Usagi watching from the far wall, and walked over. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.  
  
She smiled. "You remind me of Tetsuyo."  
  
He gave her a sideways glance. "Anybody I should know about?"  
  
Usagi giggled at that. "Not from me." she replied. "Makoto met  
  
him at a martial arts retreat. She was trying to regain her focus."  
  
"And did she?" he asked.  
  
She shrugged. "A little. Of course," she continued wryly, "she  
  
spent most of her time  
  
with him, making 'goo-goo' eyes."  
  
He snorted at this. "Weak onna."  
  
"Better watch what you say." Usagi replied. "Makoto is a pretty  
  
strong girl."  
  
Wufei shook his head. "True strength has nothing to do with  
  
physical ability," he said. "I have seen some of the strongest people  
  
you could meet, weaken themselves with debauchery and vice. And puny  
  
weaklings dig down deep in themselves to find a strength they never  
  
knew. " His eyes clouded over. "My colony found that kind of  
  
strength."  
  
"Oh Fei-koi I'm so sorry." Usagi said with consternation. "I didn't  
  
mean to bring up bad memories."  
  
Wufei smiled down at his love. "It's alright," he said. "I've  
  
dealt with the loss, and live my life to honor their memories."  
  
Usagi grew thoughtful. "Wufei, am I being a hypocrite?"  
  
He frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
She sighed. "What right do I have, getting angry with them, after  
  
what we did?" she asked.  
  
Wufei shook his head. "What happened between us is none of their  
  
concern." he replied. "Besides, they were the ones constantly telling  
  
you not to 'endanger your destiny'. Did they think you were the only  
  
one who had to follow that rule? Now THAT'S hypocritical."  
  
Her eyes grew sad. "I still can't believe they all betrayed me  
  
like that, with Mamoru".  
  
"Especially after he hurt you," he murmured.  
  
Usagi looked at him questioningly. But when his fingers traced  
  
lightly over her breast, she paled. "H-how did you?"  
  
"I'm a soldier Usa," he said gently. "And a Gundam pilot. We're  
  
trained to notice things others might miss. The tattoo does a good job  
  
of hiding it, but I could still see the scars."  
  
She stared up at him. "And it doesn't disgust you?" she asked.  
  
Wufei frowned slightly. "How you got it, yes." he replied. "How  
  
you chose to deal with it, never. You took a mark of shame that would  
  
have destroyed most people, and defiantly made it a mark of beauty. How  
  
could I not admire this?"  
  
Usagi gazed up at him, her eyes misting over. Now more than ever,  
  
she knew she had made the right choice. Wufei was everything that  
  
Mamoru wasn't. Strong, brave, and, and.  
  
"Fei-koi?"  
  
"Yes Usa-koi  
  
She arched her eyebrow at him, a devilish smirk on her face.  
  
"Your hand is still on my breast."  
  
"Oh you noticed that, did you?" His expression mirrored her own  
  
as he pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Outside in the hall, Rashid had been discretely eavesdropping.  
  
Seeing them move together, he quietly closed the door, and stoically  
  
stood guard, determined to give the young lovers their moment of  
  
privacy. Though judging by the smashing and banging sounds that were nearby they were going to have to hurry up with what they were doing. As that thought caught up to the magaunic he turned a brilliant shade of read that matched his masters quite well. 


	9. a look into Mamobaka's head and Usagi's ...

Mamoru stared into his  
  
coffee cup, the dark, bitter liquid seeming to match his own dark  
  
emotions. What had gone wrong? Everything was going smoothly, and now  
  
suddenly all his plans were going askew. All my careful plans are unraveling before my eyes.  
  
His scowl deepened. He never should have let Usagi go on that  
  
vacation. That was a miscalculation. He had figured with Usagi gone  
  
for a while, he could concentrate on seducing the other girls. It was  
  
working like a charm, until Usagi came back with the news she had 'met'  
  
someone else. She was even carrying his bastard child. Damn her! The  
  
fact that the child in question was the reborn Sailor Saturn made no  
  
difference to him. He worked too hard to let his plans be ruined now.  
  
Concentrating, he tried once again to make a connection with  
  
the Soul-link. Nothing. Well no surprise there. He hadn't felt a soul  
  
connection to Usagi for a long time. He berated himself for not  
  
recognizing it as a warning, but took it in stride. He never cared for  
  
being emotionally tied to the little ditz anyways. What really  
  
confounded him was the Rose-mark. It should be causing her great pain  
  
for defying him, forcing her to return. What was wrong? As he began to  
  
ponder this, his thoughts drifted back to the first time he learned of  
  
his sinister birthright.  
  
(FLASHBACK: SILVER MILLENNIUM)  
  
Prince Endymion sat dutifully in his small chair, his four-year-old eyes gazing adoringly up at his father. The king was so strong and  
  
commanding. Everyone seemed to naturally bow to his will. The prince  
  
knew more than anything, he wanted to grow up to be a strong ruler like  
  
him.  
  
The king looked down fondly at his son. "Well now Endymion," he  
  
said. "Do you want to learn more about being King?" The boy nodded  
  
eagerly, his eyes shining brightly. The king's expression seemed almost  
  
jovial as he pulled on a bell chord to summon the Queen.  
  
Gracefully, almost silently, the queen glided across room, as  
  
she entered. Giving a small, perfect curtsy, she was the very image of  
  
beauty and elegance.  
  
"Did you wish to see me, my lord?" she asked.  
  
"Yes my dear," the king replied. "I think it is time to further  
  
our son's education."  
  
"Of course," she said smiling. "What will we be teaching him?"  
  
A cruel glint came to the king's eye. "Obedience."  
  
Instantly her smile seemed to falter. "O-obedience?" she  
  
stammered.  
  
The king nodded, a smug look on his face. "Now kindly remove  
  
your top." The queen took a step back, her face paled noticeably,  
  
"Quickly now," the king replied. "You don't want to upset me now, do  
  
you?"  
  
Endymion looked up at his father curiously. Why was his mother  
  
acting so strangely? She was so confident before, now she seemed to  
  
tremble at his father's every word. As he heard the rustle of his  
  
mother's top garment falling to the floor, he turned to look at her.  
  
Her corset was still on, lifting her breasts for better view. There on  
  
her left breast, were knife wounds carved in he shape of a rose. His  
  
eyes widened. "Ooh, pretty!" He exclaimed.  
  
The king laughed at this. "Yes my boy." he said. "It is a rather  
  
pretty mark. And with it, I am guaranteed your mother's obedience and  
  
loyalty. Shall I show you?" The boy nodded wordlessly, and the king  
  
turned back to his wife.  
  
"Now my dear, remove the rest of your clothing."  
  
The queen slowly shook her head. "Please don't do this." she  
  
said, her voice barely a whisper. "Not in front of our son."  
  
The king shook his head in mock sadness. "Oh my," he said. "  
  
I have been too indulgent with you. It seems you need to be reminded of  
  
your proper place." And his gaze hardened, as her face filled with  
  
horror, her hand reaching up to cover the Rose-mark. Endymion's eyes  
  
widened slightly. Was it his imagination, or did the mark seem to glow?  
  
Instantly the queen gritted her teeth, her face contorted in pain.  
  
"When I give you and order," the king growled, "I expect it to be  
  
obeyed. Now STRIP!!"  
  
  
  
There was no question now. The mark WAS glowing, and the queen  
  
threw her head back in a scream of torment. Frantically, she tore at  
  
her garments, until they lay in tattered rags at her feet. The king  
  
nodded, satisfied. "Very good, my pet" he said, emphasizing the word  
  
'pet'. "Your body still pleases me greatly. Dance for us." Biting her  
  
lip, the queen began to slowly twirl and glide across the floor. "No  
  
no," the king said in disgust. "You are beginning to bore me again.  
  
You have that magnificent figure. Use it. Entertain me." And the  
  
Rose-mark again began to glow. Quickly the tempo of the dance  
  
changed, as the queen began to twist and gyrate in a grotesque parody of  
  
a dance. "Much better." the king smiled, as he sat back and enjoyed how  
  
the queen's movements affected her various body parts.  
  
Endymion giggled. "Mama looks funny," he said.  
  
The king smirked at this. "You're right, my son. She does look  
  
funny. Come my dear, show us how much you are enjoying this." A  
  
tremulous smile crossed the queen's face, as she began to giggle almost  
  
insanely. "Now stretch out your arms, and jump up and down," the king  
  
instructed. Silently she obeyed, her eyes tightly shut. So she would  
  
not see the look of cruel excitement growing on her son's face. "Keep  
  
bouncing, and touch your toes." As she bent over, her long dark hair  
  
covered her face, hiding her tears of shame, as she silently prayed for  
  
her humiliation to end.  
  
Suddenly Endymion jumped to his feet. "Horsy-ride!" he exclaimed  
  
laughing. The queen stiffened and looked at her son in horror, slowly  
  
shaking her head. Not that. Please not that. Endymion turned to his  
  
father. "Mama's being naughty." he said slyly.  
  
"I'm sorry my son. Isn't your mother being nice to you?" The  
  
king asked. And they both turned and looked expectantly at the queen.  
  
Slowly, with despair, she sank to her knees. With a triumphant laugh,  
  
the prince ran over and climbed on top of her. He grabbed her long hair  
  
in his fists like reins, pulling back cruelly, as his heels dug  
  
painfully into her sides.  
  
The king laughed, watching his son bouncing on his mother's naked back,  
  
as she crawled across the floor. Her once proud demeanor reduced to a  
  
spoiled child's pet.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
Mamoru's eyes gleamed at the memories. There were many such  
  
'lessons' as he was growing up, each one crueler than the last. And  
  
Endymion was a very 'eager' student.  
  
His countenance darkened again. The Rose-mark wasn't working on  
  
Usagi. She wore the scars, but she didn't feel the pain it was supposed  
  
to inflict. Suddenly the realization hit him. The silver crystal (I do not care what you say we don't know how to spell it so why bother?). It was somehow blocking the Rose-mark's dark magic's from  
  
affecting her. Another reason to hate Queen Serenity's gift to her  
  
daughter. Damn the bitch! Without the mark's 'influence', all his  
  
schemes were slowly unraveling.  
  
  
  
Suddenly his expression calmed. Serenity maybe protected from  
  
the Rose-mark's power, but there were others who he could 'influence'  
  
with it. The only question now was, which one to choose.  
  
Mamoru threw back his head and laughed. This may work out right  
  
after all.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
I am going to KILL somebody! Kill Duo! Kill Quatre! Kill the  
  
Maugunacs! Kill, kill, KILL! THEY MUST DIE!  
  
*SIGH* No, I don't really mean that. It's just that they are  
  
all driving me crazy. Quatre and the Maugunacs constantly want  
  
to make me more comfortable. 'Do you need a pillow Miss. Usagi? Let me  
  
help you up, Miss. Usagi. Don't strain yourself, Miss. Usagi.' AARGH!  
  
It's so annoying. And Duo! My god, doesn't that braided-baka ever shut  
  
UP? Now I know why Fei-Koi finds him so irritating.  
  
Thank goodness for Iria-chan. Quatre's sister has been a  
  
godsend. Being a doctor (and a woman), she knows the best thing I need  
  
right now is peace and quiet. Not that the others pay attention to  
  
that. But I guess they mean well. Trowa has been very helpful about  
  
keeping Quatre busy and out of the way. And I can always count on my  
  
Fei-koi to keep Duo at bay. *Giggle* though to think about it I may get my wish for a dead Duo after all.  
  
Heero is the only one who really bothers me. The others, I can  
  
understand their motivations. But Heero? What drives him? What is it about his soul that throws me off balance when I look at him? He has no  
  
need for justice, or revenge, or trying to figure out who he is. Yet he pushes himself harder than any of the others. Yet one must wonder does he have something to prove to himself?   
  
What is this connection that I have with him? Why do I feel that he is much more than he seems. This mystery will have to wait. Food is ion it's way curtsey of the very people I will bonk on the head for fussing with my moon rod. Or scepter, now that has possibilities. 


	10. Twists and Turns are the Road of life

Hi long time no update. Thank you very much for writing the chapter and to those out there I am sorry I haven't gotten it out for you. I warn you all there is a violent lemon at the very end of this chapter it is not a requirement to understand the story but it is an aid. Read at your own discretion.  
  
  
  
**`**`**`**`**`**`**`**`**`**`**`**`**`**`**`**`**`**`**`**`**`**`**`**  
  
"Okay then," Iria said to me, as she finished up  
  
my weekly exam. " Your blood pressure and heart rate are normal, and  
  
your weight gain is well within acceptable range. You're as healthy as a  
  
horse- or rabbit, as the case maybe."  
  
I rubbed my hand protectively over my  
  
stomach. "What about the  
  
baby?" I asked a little fearfully.  
  
Iria must have heard the  
  
apprehension in my voice, and gave me a reassuring smile. "Her growth  
  
rate is astounding, and her pre-natal heart rate is coming along loud  
  
and clear. She probably come out of the delivery in better shape than  
  
you."  
  
A huge sense of relief came over me.  
  
Hotaru had been such a small, weak thing when I last saw her. Of course,  
  
that was mostly because of those damned experiments her father conducted  
  
on her, that and having to endure the strain of possession by Mistress  
  
9. I sometimes have a hard time with the reincarnated spirit of an  
  
ancient Lunarian princess in me. And she was a pure-hearted soul. I  
  
can't imagine the torment of housing a soul so black with evil, and only  
  
a small child. The fact that it didn't destroy her said a lot about her  
  
strength.  
  
Still, I can't help being worried. Hotaru  
  
definitely got stronger when Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90 were destroyed,  
  
but she was still relatively weaker than the rest of the Senshi. It  
  
seems so ironic that the two weakest Senshi physically, would be the  
  
ones with the most power. Maybe that's why I always felt such closeness  
  
to Hotaru. It was almost a maternal instinct that made me defy the  
  
Outers when they wanted to kill her to prevent Saturn from emerging.  
  
True, I said to them it was wrong to take an innocent life, that the  
  
ends don't always justify, the means. And I believe that. But there was  
  
something more. Something inside that I just can't explain. As scary as  
  
this is to admit, I honestly think that if the Outers were successful, I  
  
probably would have killed them. That's how protective I've always felt  
  
for her. Even in the Silver Millennium.  
  
'The Silver Millennium'?  
  
Where did THAT come from? Don't ask me why, but lately I've been  
  
thinking more and more about my past life. But the thought are always  
  
incomplete. Like I'm trying to remember something, but the memory is  
  
kept just out of reach. I'm not sure if it's just faulty memory, or  
  
something (or someONE) is causing it.  
  
Maybe I'm just being paranoid.  
  
With the way my life has been, it wouldn't be surprising. I quickly  
  
finished getting dressed, and headed downstairs to the dining room.  
  
"So what's the sitch, girl?"  
  
Quatre's sister Keela was sitting at the table, eating a banana from the  
  
fruit bowl. " Are you still okay? Is the baby? C'mon give, enquiring  
  
minds want to know."  
  
I managed a smile at her enthusiasm.  
  
She may be Quatre's senior by about four years, but she ACTS about ten  
  
years younger. She reminds me a lot of Minako. Damn I miss her, and the  
  
others. It seems strange to say this, but I would probably forgive them  
  
if they asked me. It's not that they all slept with Mamo-onore that  
  
upset me. I know how seductive he can be when he wants something. What  
  
upset me was that they tried to hide it from me. Did they think I  
  
wouldn't find out? Maybe they didn't want me to be hurt, but then they  
  
shouldn't have done IT in the first place. No, stop thinking about that.  
  
It's in the past, and it's going to stay there. Squaring myself, I gave  
  
Keela a smile as I sat down.  
  
"Hotaru and I both have a clean bill of  
  
health." I replied, reaching for an orange in the bowl. As I started to  
  
peel, she looked at me strangely, shaking her head.  
  
"That must be so weird," she said.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Knowing what your baby is going to  
  
be, before it's even born."  
  
I shrugged. "What's so strange about  
  
it? Nowadays they have ultra-sounds, and ambiosthesis (SP?) tests.  
  
Anybody can know what their baby is going to be." I nonchalantly began  
  
to section the orange; ignoring the disbelieving look she gave me.  
  
"You know what I mean!" she  
  
practically shouted. "There's a difference between 'knowing' what your  
  
baby is going to be, and KNOWING what she's going to be."  
  
I giggled at that. Everyone is the  
  
mansion knows about my past as Sailor Moon. I know some might think it a  
  
breach of security, but if they can keep the secret about the Gundam,  
  
then they can keep this secret too.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Hilde  
  
walked in carrying a tray loaded with food.  
  
"Oh nothing," Keela  
  
said, glaring at me. "Usagi is just giving me my daily brain torture."  
  
"Sorry Keela" I grinned  
  
at her. "But you make it so easy." Hilde giggled at that as she put down  
  
the tray of food. I noticed the high stack of sandwiches there. "Uh,  
  
thanks Hilde," I managed. "But I'm not really that hungry."  
  
"Oh no, I didn't make  
  
these sandwiches for you." she replied.  
  
Keela opened one  
  
of the sandwiches, and wrinkled her nose at the dill pickles and mustard  
  
she saw. "Whom else would you make something like this for?" she asked.  
  
Her eyes widened. "Unless..." she turned and gave Hilde one of her  
  
patented stares. "Is there something you need to tell us?" she asked.  
  
Hilde blinked twice at that "What?  
  
NO, no it's not for me." she stammered. "It's for."  
  
"Hi girls, we're back!" Duo crowed, as he  
  
entered the dining room. "Hey, are those sandwiches? Thanks babe." And  
  
he gave Hilde a warm kiss on the cheek, and started devouring the pile.  
  
He was halfway through the fifth one before he noticed the rest of us  
  
staring at him. "What, do I have mustard on my face?" he asked.  
  
Shaking my head with exasperation, I  
  
turned and looked at Fei-Koi.  
  
"Was  
  
the mission a success?" I asked. The boys had gone to investigate a  
  
possible OZ faction in the United States. It was only rumors, but they  
  
were leaving nothing to chance.  
  
Fei-Koi  
  
gave me a warm smile as he encircled his arms around me, his hands  
  
slowly rubbing my belly. "Yes and no." he admitted. Seeing my confused  
  
face, he continued on. "We did find evidence of OZ influence. But  
  
whoever was there was long gone."  
  
I  
  
traced my fingernails along his arms until I got the desired reaction.  
  
Smiling at his shiver of delight, I leaned my head down into his chest  
  
"Don't worry about it Fei-Koi." I said. "You might not have found the  
  
people, but you know where they were. That might be a clue as to what  
  
they were after."  
  
He  
  
shook his head curiously "I doubt it." he said. "There isn't really  
  
anything in Amarillo to hold OZ's attention."  
  
"Amarillo,  
  
Texas?" Wufei must have heard the tension in my voice, and tightened his  
  
grip on me.  
  
"Usa?  
  
What's wrong?" His voice was laced with worry. I tried to give him a  
  
reassuring smile. Inwardly though I felt an all too familiar pain.  
  
Amarillo; that's where Makoto's uncle lives. Damare, but why was  
  
fate being so cruel to me? I know it's just a coincidence, but the more  
  
I try to forget the others, the more things happen to remind me of them.  
  
Then again, maybe I really don't want to forget.  
  
" I am  
  
fine, Fei-Koi." I reassured him. "I was just-thinking."   
  
"You ask too many questions." A flat, even voice broke the  
  
silence.  
  
"G-gomen."  
  
I whispered, staring into Fei-Koi chest so I wouldn't have to meet  
  
Heero's gaze.  
  
"Take  
  
care Yui." Wufei said, a dangerous undertone in his voice. "I will not  
  
allow you to cause Usa any distress."  
  
"No  
  
Wufei, I'm all right." I finally lifted my eyes to meet Heero's.  
  
Instantly, the same familiar feelings flooded my body. Pain, confusion,  
  
loss. And I knew he was feeling the same thing. But we each felt  
  
something more. Heero I could tell felt anger. While I always felt  
  
regret. But why? Regret for what? And why was Heero angry? Somehow I  
  
think there was one answer to all our questions, but neither of us could  
  
find it. And this just made Heero angrier. And me well, more  
  
regretful. Finally, Heero stalked off, with everyone's disapproving  
  
glares following him.  
  
"Are you all right, Miss. Usagi?" Quatre gave me a  
  
concerned look. I shook my head to clear it, and gave him a smile.  
  
"I guess I caught Heero in a bad mood. Maybe I shouldn't  
  
ask so many questions."  
  
Duo leaned back with his trademark shit-eaters grin. "Can't  
  
help that. Ol' buds, been in a bad mood since I've known him. Don't  
  
sweat it." I gave him a grateful look. Duo just gained a few points on  
  
my likeability scale. "Besides," he droned on, "pregnant ladies are  
  
always doing and saying strange things. It's a hormone thing. You can  
  
just chalk it up to temporary insanity." Well, so much for the likeability  
  
scale.  
  
"That's it, Maxwell!" Fei-Koi screamed, already tense from  
  
the situation with Heero. "I'm going to finally cut off your pride and  
  
joy."  
  
"NO, not my braid!" Duo yelped.  
  
Fei-Koi's eyes narrowed. "Maybe 'that' too." he growled.  
  
Poor Duo actually turned green at that, and started running around the  
  
room, screaming in a high-pitched voice, with Wufei right behind him.  
  
"Well gee,"Keela observed casually. "You'd think Wufei  
  
had already done the job."  
  
"Usagi, help!" Wufei's katana had caught in the back of  
  
a chair after a particularly vicious swipe, and Duo stopped in front of  
  
me, his eyes pleading. "Can't you call off your boyfriend?"  
  
"Golly Duo, I wish I could help you," I said, batting  
  
my eyes coquettishly. "But these darn hormones of mine are acting up.  
  
I can't seem to say the words." Duo gave me a look of disbelief. Before  
  
he could say anything, he noticed Fei-Koi finally pulling his blade  
  
free, and took off like a scared monkey, his long tail streaming behind  
  
him.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Ami couldn't stop fidgeting. Sure she had a good relationship  
  
with her mother, and had always been able to go to her with personal  
  
problems. But this was different. Mizuno Ayeki was always telling her  
  
horror stories about young girls being brought in because they had  
  
gotten pregnant, and had tried get rid of the fetus themselves. Dr.  
  
Mizuno always maintained this was proof that teen sex was wrong. Not  
  
only did the girls get pregnant, but also they abused their bodies trying to  
  
'fix' the problem. Now Ami was getting ready to tell her mother that  
  
SHE could possibly be one of those girls.  
  
No, this was getting her nowhere. Squaring her shoulders and taking  
  
a deep breath, Ami opened the door to her mother's office. "O-okaasan?"  
  
She called.  
  
Ayeki looked up from her computer terminal. "Hi, sweetie." she  
  
said smiling. "What brings you over here?"  
  
Ami started chewing nervously on her lower lip." I've been  
  
trying to work up the nerve to talk to you about this. I, I have a  
  
problem."  
  
Ayeki's face immediately became concerned. "It's not about  
  
school, is t?"  
  
Ami shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid it's a little more personal  
  
than that." She said.  
  
"Well sit down honey." Dr. Mizuno replied. " You know I'm always  
  
here for you."  
  
"You might change your mind about that, after you hear what I am  
  
going say." Ami murmured. Then with a loud sigh, she proceeded to tell  
  
her mother the whole story.  
  
For the longest time, Dr. Mizuno just sat at her desk, staring at  
  
her daughter. Finally she found her voice. "ALL of you? This Mamoru  
  
had sex with all of you?"  
  
Ami blushed slightly at this. "Not all of us." she said. "Usagi  
  
managed to keep from giving in."  
  
"I find that rather ironic, seeing that she is supposed Mamoru's  
  
girlfriend" Ayeki muttered angrily. Her expression softened when she  
  
saw the tears start to form in her daughter's eyes. "I'm sorry  
  
sweetie." she apologized. "This whole thing has got me fuddled."  
  
Ami nodded and looked up at her mother.  
  
"Do you hate me now, okaa-san?"  
  
Ayeki smiled slightly at this, and walked over to hug her  
  
daughter. "I may hate what you did, and the circumstances you are in,"  
  
she said. "But I could never hate you." Ami seemed to relax at this,  
  
and enthusiastically returned her mother's embrace. "Now then," Dr.  
  
Mizuno continued in a semi-serious tone. "It's a good thing you did  
  
finally tell me. I'll just bet there are a bunch of girls, who are  
  
going to need a doctors exam."  
  
"You wouldn't mind doing this?" Ami asked her.  
  
"Not at all." Dr. Mizuno said disarmingly. "But I would  
  
suggest that you set up individual appointments for them. You may all  
  
be friends, but it still would make you all a little self-conscious."  
  
"Good idea. I'll talk to them, the next time we meet." Ami  
  
said. As she started to exit, she paused and looked back. "I really am  
  
sorry, okaa-san."  
  
"So am I, sweetie." Ayeki said sadly, earning her curious  
  
look form her daughter, as she left. "So am I." For the longest time,  
  
she sat staring at the door, tears fuming in her own eyes. A loud  
  
beeping broke through her reverie, signaling a new Instant Message on  
  
her computer.  
  
~You did well.  
  
~I hate you. She savagely pecked at the keyboard. After a pause,  
  
the message continued.  
  
~I know.  
  
Finally, Dr. Mizuno Ayeki allowed the tears to fall. With  
  
trembling fingers, she opened her blouse, and in the lighted reflection  
  
of her view screen, she examined the Rose-mark carved into her left  
  
breast.  
  
"Gomen nasai, musume." she sobbed. "Gomen nasai."  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Ayame stared at the computer screen,  
  
a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach. How had this happened? Why  
  
was she in this predicament?  
  
  
  
[You know why.]  
  
Shut up.  
  
[Why should I? It's your own  
  
fault. He played you so easily. So smart. So in control. Except when it  
  
comes to your heart.]  
  
Ayame blinked back  
  
the tears brought on by her mind's cold accusation. It was true. She was  
  
to blame.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Excuse me,  
  
Dr. Mizuno?"  
  
Ayame Mizuno  
  
looked up from her work. "May I help you young man?" she asked the dark  
  
haired man in front of her.  
  
"Um, I  
  
hope so." he stammered, scratching his head kind of nervously. Ayame  
  
felt a stab of sympathy, and silently offered him a seat. He sat with a  
  
look of gratitude.  
  
"What  
  
can I do for you?" she asked, studying him.  
  
"Well  
  
you see, my name is Chiba. Mamoru Chiba." he finally said.  
  
"Yes  
  
I remember you," she replied. "You're dating one of my daughters  
  
friends, aren't you?"  
  
He  
  
looked down at his hands. "I was." he mumbled softly.  
  
"Oh,  
  
I'm sorry." she said feeling the stab of sympathy growing. "Did you two  
  
break-up?"  
  
  
  
"Sort of," his eyes seemed on the brink of tears. "Awhile ago  
  
she went on a vacation, and met somebody. She came back to tell me that  
  
she was leaving me."  
  
"This  
  
sort of thing does happen sometimes."  
  
"But  
  
that's not the worst part." He lifted his face to show her the anguish  
  
in his eyes. "When she told me it was over, she also told me that she  
  
was pregnant with his baby!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Ayame's  
  
eyes flew open wide with surprise. "She only knew this person a short  
  
while, and she was having sex with him?"  
  
He nodded  
  
slowly. "Maybe there's something wrong with me." he said sadly. "I try  
  
hard to do my best. And I treated Usagi with the utmost respect. I  
  
always thought she wanted to wait. Now I find that she wanted to wait  
  
for someone else."  
  
Ayame  
  
felt a familiar twinge on her heart. This young man's feelings were just  
  
like her own had been since her husband had left her. Not a day went by  
  
that she didn't wonder if he hadn't left because she wasn't good enough.  
  
She shook her head fiercely. No, that wouldn't do. Try to think  
  
positively. "There's nothing wrong with you." she said. "That girl  
  
didn't appreciate a good thing when she had it. Believe me, I know what  
  
that's like."  
  
He  
  
nodded, smiling at her gently. "I know." he said. "Your daughter told me  
  
about your husband leaving you. That's how I knew you would understand."  
  
She  
  
gave him a warm smile. "Then believe me when I say you're better off.  
  
Besides, a handsome young man like yourself should have no problem  
  
finding a girlfriend."  
  
He  
  
ducked his head, embarrassed. "Th-thanks." he stammered. "But I'm really  
  
not that good at that sort of thing."  
  
"Nonsense!"  
  
She declared firmly. "A bright, handsome young man like yourself  
  
probably has girls flocking all over him."  
  
He  
  
gave her a sheepish grin. "A few." he said. "What about you? Any  
  
handsome doctors try to call on you?"  
  
  
  
Her smile faltered slightly. "A few." she replied softly. "But  
  
they never stay around long."  
  
"What? Why  
  
not?"  
  
  
  
She gave him  
  
a sad smile. "I guess they have a problem with a woman in a high level  
  
of authority."  
  
  
  
He  
  
shook his head. "That's stupid. If I saw a beautiful, sexy woman like  
  
you, I wouldn't think about whether you had more power than me."  
  
She  
  
laughed at that. "Why thank you, that's so sweet." and she stood up from  
  
her desk to walk over to him. He stood up, and they shared a long hug.  
  
Suddenly Ayame stiffened slightly. Mamoru's hands had lowered and were  
  
now cupping the cheeks of her bottom. His groin was pressed against her  
  
stomach, and she felt a familiar twitch. She looked up at him  
  
curiously.  
  
His eyes grew wide. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I hope I  
  
didn't offend you." He started to fluster.  
  
She chuckled at that. " Don't worry about it. Actually,  
  
I'm rather flattered that you did that."  
  
Really?" he said brightening a little. "Do you mean  
  
that?"  
  
She studied his eager expression. The poor boy was trying to  
  
salvage his bruised ego. Besides, she admitted to herself, a part of her  
  
'was' flattered by it. Although a large portion of her mind was saying  
  
'this is wrong. I'm seducing this young man.' another part of her, one  
  
that she had felt long neglected said 'YES! I am seducing him. He  
  
thinks I am beautiful, desirable, sexy.' It was this part of her that  
  
pulled her closer into the embrace, kissing him softly. He returned the  
  
kiss hesitantly at first, then a little deeper. She felt his hands  
  
begin to rub and massage her ass, and she began to rub up against him in  
  
encouragement. Soon, they were kissing passionately, their tongues  
  
darting in and out. Mamoru's hands were hiking up her skirt, while her  
  
own were unfastening his pants.  
  
The rest seemed like such a blur. She wasn't sure just when  
  
it was that they both lost their clothing, and frankly, she didn't care.  
  
Oh god, it had been so long since she had done anything like this. They  
  
kissed, and licked, and touched everywhere. She was dimly aware of  
  
intense moments. Bending over her desk while he took her from behind.  
  
Moaning her pleasure as he orally serviced her, and enthusiastically  
  
returning the favor. They finally ended up propped up against the edge  
  
of her desk, her legs locked behind him, their breaths coming in short  
  
rhythmic gasps in time to their movements.  
  
"Oh GOD!" she moaned. "This is incredible. Yes, more please.  
  
You're so gooood!"  
  
"Uh, Uhm ummm." he grunted, almost animalistic. Finally he  
  
gave one last thrust, growling through clenched teeth. She felt his  
  
release, and threw her head back in a soft scream of ecstasy.  
  
As she slowly came down from her high, she gave him a  
  
half-lidded smile. "That Usagi girl doesn't realize what she's lost."  
  
She murmured.  
  
He gave her an admiring look. "Wow, I never imagined you  
  
were such a passionate lover," he said, tracing his fingernail around  
  
the aureole of her left breast. She smiled at this, and leaned her head  
  
back, enjoying the sensations.  
  
Suddenly he gave her nipple a hard twist, and her eyes flew  
  
open in shock. "Like mother, like daughter." he sneered.  
  
She stared up at him in confusion. What did he just say?  
  
He gave a cruel laugh at her bewildered expression. "Ami  
  
really was quite amazing." he remarked casually. "So prim and proper. So  
  
timid. Who would ever guess she could be such a SLUT." A condescending  
  
smirk grew on his face. "Now I know where she gets it from."  
  
Ayame felt herself grow cold at his words, and struggled to  
  
get out from under him. But with a hard push, he had her pinned down  
  
again. "Oh no," he said. "I'm not quite finished with you." he gestured  
  
with his hand, and a steel-tipped rose appeared. "I have a little gift I  
  
want to give you. I haven't given one to your daughter yet, but don't  
  
worry. With your help, I soon will." She saw a glint in his eyes, and  
  
felt his member twitch in anticipation of the thought.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her?" she hissed at him angrily. The  
  
hungry look dropped from his face, and he glared down at her.  
  
"You aren't in any position to make demands," he growled at  
  
her. Suddenly his face brightened. "Heh heh, 'position' that's a good  
  
one, isn't it?" She turned her face away in disgust. "No? Oh well." he  
  
shrugged, and then pulled up her left breast, while holding the rose like a  
  
scalpel. "Now doctor, shall we begin the operation?" And again laughing  
  
at his own joke, he began cutting. Soon Ayame Mizuno again threw her  
  
head back to scream, this time in agony.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
A beeping from her computer brought her out of her reverie.  
  
*I'm still waiting for your report, Mizuno. *  
  
Quickly, her hands trembling, she began to send her report to  
  
her master.  
  
*************************************************** I hope you like this chapter  
  
CTMW and Aleric 


	11. Order and Chaos The Universal Balance

Setsuna strode through  
  
the door of the teahouse. A quick visual sweep of the room located two  
  
figures sitting at a corner booth.  
  
"Any luck?" Haruka asked,  
  
looking up as she approached.  
  
Setsuna sighed. "Nothing." she replied, sitting down.  
  
"For some reason the time gate refuses to tell me where she is." she  
  
turned to Michiru. "How about your mirror?" she asked.  
  
"The same." Michiru  
  
answered sadly. "I think she is lost to us forever."  
  
  
  
Haruka slammed a fist on the  
  
table. "I refuse to believe that!" she declared angrily. "We will find  
  
her. We will earn back her trust."  
  
"But how?" Michiru  
  
asked. "Even if we do find her, the princess hates us."  
  
Setsuna  
  
shook her head. "No, you are wrong. The Princess' anger with us is  
  
great, but she doesn't have it in her to hate anyone." A smile crossed  
  
her lips. "Remember, this is the girl who cries over the death of her  
  
enemies. Who offers salvation to the lost? This is what will make her a  
  
great queen of Crystal Tokyo. And this is what will ultimately help us  
  
regain her trust." The other two nodded, feeling better. "I feel foolish  
  
sometimes," she continued sadly. "I used to think it mattered more that  
  
she didn't have the fighting skills or cultural grace, but what are  
  
those things? She should never have been forced into battle in the first  
  
place. And her lack of Court skills says more of our failure than hers.  
  
She could never truly learn if all we did was just keep telling her how  
  
weak and worthless she was."  
  
"Speaking of worthless."  
  
Haruka said. "The onore called today. He 'said' he just wanted to talk."  
  
  
  
Setsuna frowned at this. "What do you tell him?"  
  
Haruka met her eyes with a devious smirk. "I told him  
  
he could sit on the receiver and talk out of his-"  
  
"HARUKA!" Michiru shouted, glaring at  
  
her cousin, and bringing a smile to Setsuna's face. "I swear with your  
  
attitude, what could Mamoru possibly done to seduce you?"  
  
Haruka's  
  
face suddenly reddened at that. She fidgeted for a moment, before she  
  
finally spoke. "Hesadiwspirty"  
  
"What?" the  
  
other two blinked in confusion.  
  
"HE SAID I WAS PRETTY, ALRIGHT?" she shouted.  
  
" And that's what did it?" Michiru asked, astonished.  
  
Haruka shook her head. It was  
  
more than that.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
The two figures circled each other on the dojo  
  
mat. The combination of fatigue and adrenaline set their pulses racing.  
  
Finally Haruka stepped in with a reverse punch.  
  
'Too  
  
easy' Mamoru smirked as he quickly sidestepped and grabbed her arm,  
  
intending to throw her out of the practice ring. But as he halfway  
  
through his swinging arc, Haruka suddenly shifted her weight, throwing  
  
him off-balance, and bringing her leg up in a crescent kick. Realizing  
  
his mistake, he tried to bring his arm up to block, but was too off  
  
balance to correctly measure. Haruka's kick connected with Mamoru's  
  
short ribs sending him crashing to the mat.  
  
Haruka looked down at him. "Never  
  
forget Mamoru," she said grinning. "A good fighter always thinks two or  
  
three moves ahead." Mamoru looked up at her, and for a moment, Haruka  
  
saw a flash of anger in his eyes. No, not just anger. Something more.  
  
Something "dangerous'. Frowning, she knelt down next to him. "Listen, if  
  
you have a problem with losing to a girl, then maybe you shouldn't have  
  
made the suggestion to spar."  
  
Mamoru  
  
blinked at that, and the strange look vanished from his eyes. "Sorry  
  
Haruka, "He said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to insult you."  
  
  
  
Instantly the smile returned to her face. "Don't  
  
sweat it," she said offering him a hand up. " I understand. You can't  
  
help being a guy."  
  
He  
  
chuckled at that. "Thanks a lot." he replied, accepting the hand. "And  
  
that really was a great move. You should teach it to Usako."  
  
  
  
She smiled. "Well I have offered, but you  
  
know how koneko and martial arts don't mix." she said.   
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I know.  
  
Whenever I talk to her about exercising more like you or Makoto, she  
  
says she doesn't want to risk becoming muscle-bound, and ruining her  
  
figure."  
  
"Muscle-bound?"  
  
Haruka lifted an eyebrow at that, and struck a provocative pose. "Does  
  
this body look 'muscle-bound' to you?" she asked.  
  
  
  
Mamoru blushed at that.  
  
"A-actually," he stammered. "I think you look pretty good. In fact, in  
  
your own way, you're very pretty. Even beautiful."  
  
"Why thank you, kind sir." she grinned.  
  
"But right now I think my beautiful body could use a shower." The two of  
  
them glanced over at the dojo's single shower room.  
  
Mamoru made a grand sweeping bow. "Ladies  
  
first." he said.  
  
"Always a gentleman." Haruka laughed,  
  
walking by him.   
  
As she stood under the running water, the layer of  
  
sweat and grime running down the drain, she rubbed her washcloth over  
  
her taut stomach. Pretty, He said she was pretty. Not muscle-bound like  
  
Usagi thought.  
  
She chuckled  
  
slightly as she remembered the first time she told Usagi the truth about  
  
her gender. The poor girls eyes looked like they were going to fall out  
  
and roll across the floor. Eventually she got used to it, but did she?  
  
She would get very uncomfortable whenever Haruka would start teasing  
  
her, or get too close. Maybe she did have a problem with it.  
  
  
  
*Stop that. You know Usagi would never treat someone like that.  
  
Mamoru must have misunderstood. The Princess isn't like- isn't like the  
  
others. *  
  
The others. The ones she  
  
grew up with. With their curious looks, and casual whispers. And the  
  
labels they were so ready to bestow on her. 'Tomboy'. 'Butch'. 'Weirdo'.  
  
She overheard a group of them wondering if something happened to make  
  
her hate being a girl. No, nothing happened. She liked being a girl. She  
  
just wanted to be her own girl. Not the kind they wanted her to be. Why  
  
couldn't they understand that? Haruka sighed and let the stream of water  
  
hit her face. Suddenly she was startled by the sound of whistling coming  
  
from the doorway. She whirled around in time to see Mamoru walk into the  
  
shower room, completely naked.  
  
His eyes widened  
  
as he saw her. "OHMIGOSH!" he stammered. "I thought you were finished."  
  
Neither could say a word after that. They just stood staring at each  
  
other; she, her body glistening with water and residue soap. And he,  
  
covered in sweat, and giving off, much to her discomfort, a very 'male'  
  
scent.  
  
"Y-you  
  
shouldn't come in here." Haruka finally whispered.  
  
"You're right." he answered her in kind. And stepped  
  
into the room.  
  
She actually  
  
took a step back. Damnit, why was she acting like this? This wasn't the  
  
first time she was in an awkward situation. She always handled herself  
  
before. Usually turned the tables on the situation. Why was she so  
  
flustered this time? Pretty. He said she was pretty. Finally, her back  
  
hit the wall, and he moved up next to her, capturing her lips in a kiss.  
  
Oh yes, she definitely liked being a girl.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
"IN THE SHOWER!"  
  
Haruka winced at the sheer volume of Michiru's outraged cry. "You two  
  
did it in the SHOWER?"  
  
"I'm  
  
sorry," she mumbled. "It was just a spur of the moment thing."  
  
"Didn't  
  
you think about the consequences of unprotected sex?" Michiru asked,  
  
glaring at her.  
  
Haruka  
  
returned the glare. "Did you?" As Michiru looked away ashamedly, she  
  
sighed and continued. "Besides, I kinda figured with all that running  
  
water hitting our bodies, it would all just wash away." Her face  
  
reddened at the disbelieving stares of the others. "I know, I know. I  
  
wasn't thinking too clearly at the time."  
  
"Obviously not."  
  
Michiru sniffed.  
  
Haruka's  
  
nerves grated on that. "Why are you being so judgmental?" she asked.  
  
"You're in that same boat that I am."  
  
Michiru  
  
shook her head. "Well at least my story isn't so crude." Suddenly she  
  
paled as she realized what she just said. "Uh, I mean- that is."  
  
  
  
Haruka grinned in triumph. "Oh  
  
really?" she said, setting her elbows on the table, her chin resting on  
  
her hands. "DO tell." Michiru hung her head in defeat, and began her  
  
tale.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
"Thank  
  
you again for the concert tickets Michiru" Mamoru gave her a warm smile.  
  
"I hope Usagi likes the surprise when she gets back."  
  
  
  
Michiru returned the smile "I'm sure  
  
she will love it." she said.   
  
Mamoru  
  
shrugged and grinned ruefully. "I'm not so sure," he stated. "Remember  
  
the first time you gave her concert tickets?" The two chuckled at the  
  
memory. Usagi had been so anxious to prove to everyone she could be  
  
refined and cultured. And yet, halfway through the second piece, she was  
  
already asleep, snoring so loud she almost threw off the musicians'  
  
tempo.  
  
Michiru  
  
shook her head at the memory, ashamed to be thinking such things. "Usagi  
  
has matured a lot since then." she insisted. "She may not be as refined  
  
as some people, but she the biggest heart anybody could ask for."  
  
Mamoru  
  
grinned. "And the feet to match." he said. "You can't imagine how many  
  
times she steps on my feet when we're dancing." Michiru tried to look  
  
outraged at that, but failed, bursting into laughter. Finally their  
  
laughter subsided, and they stared at each other for the longest minute.  
  
Michiru turned away first, feeling very uncomfortable. Mamoru continued  
  
watching her for a moment, then walked over to the CD burner system  
  
along the back wall of the music room. Selecting one of the demo discs,  
  
he put it into the player, and turned it on. Instantly the room filled  
  
with the soft sounds of Michiru's latest recital piece. She relaxed at  
  
this, and turned back to him with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Do you like it?" she asked.  
  
Mamoru smiled back. "You know what I like about your  
  
music?" he asked. "It makes you feel relaxed and excited at the same  
  
time." Michiru blushed at the compliment, as he continued. "Usagi and I  
  
were listening to the one you gave her for her birthday last year, and I  
  
suddenly got the urge to dance with her. But," he sighed. "You know what  
  
I said about Usagi's feet. She stepped on my feet three times. I ended  
  
up with a broken toe, and the night was ruined." Michiru gave him a  
  
sympathetic glance. Maybe it was hard trying to keep your patience with  
  
Usagi.  
  
Suddenly  
  
Mamoru walked over. "May I have this dance?"  
  
Michiru smiled brightly at this and curtsied. "It  
  
would be my honor," she said.  
  
"And  
  
my pleasure." he answered, pulling her close.   
  
Michiru felt her skin flush with pleasure at the  
  
compliment. The Prince was such a graceful dancer. It was so hard to  
  
believe with such a clumsy partner like Usagi. No, forget about her.  
  
Just enjoy the moment.  
  
Michiru  
  
laid her head against Mamoru's chest. His heart beat with a strong,  
  
insistent cadence, which almost seemed hypnotic. She felt her body start  
  
to move to its rhythm. So mesmerizing, as it pulsed and throbbed.  
  
Suddenly her eyes opened wide as she realized the pulse she was  
  
following wasn't coming from his chest, but lower down. And her own body  
  
was responding to it.  
  
Curiously  
  
she looked up into his eyes. They stared for a moment, and then he leaned  
  
down to kiss her. They both felt the tempo change, and began a new  
  
dance.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
"Wait a minute." Haruka  
  
interrupted. "There's no place for 'playing' in the music room. I know,  
  
you deliberately set it up so you wouldn't be tempted to relax and lose  
  
your focus. Unless-" Her eyes widened and she turned to her cousin with  
  
and accusing glare. "You didn't do it on the floor, did you?" she  
  
demanded.  
  
"WHAT?!" Michiru shrieked,  
  
outraged. "Don't be disgusting."  
  
"So what then?" Haruka asked. "Your bedroom is  
  
on the other side of the mansion."  
  
Michiru  
  
suddenly blushed. "We went to the parlor room just off from the music  
  
room." she said.  
  
Haruka  
  
choked on her tea. "The one with the long sofa?" She gasped. "The long  
  
sofa I always like to take naps on? You two had sex on MY sofa?" She  
  
leaned in close. "How long ago did it happen?" she demanded.  
  
"What  
  
difference does that make?" Michiru frowned.  
  
"What 'difference does it make?" Haruka asked  
  
incredulously. "I've been taking naps on a contaminated sofa."  
  
Michiru sniffed at that. "If bothers you so much,  
  
I'll call a carpet cleaner to come in and have it steam-cleaned."  
  
"Steam-cleaned HELL! I want that damned thing  
  
RE-UPHOLSTERED!"  
  
"EXCUSE  
  
ME!" The two jumped at the sound of Setsuna's exasperated yell. "If you  
  
two are finished with your little comedy routine, can we get back to  
  
what we are going to do about the Princess?"  
  
Michiru  
  
sighed. "What can we do? If the Princess doesn't want to be found, she  
  
won't be. I guess we will just have to wait until we give birth to the  
  
new Senshi."  
  
"And  
  
Koneko gives birth to Fire-fly." The three of them smiled at the  
  
thought. "Could any of us imagine Serenity being Hotaru's mother?"  
  
Haruka asked.  
  
"It does make sense in a way doesn't it?" Michiru replied.  
  
"The Princess always seemed the most affectionate towards Hotaru."  
  
"It was always that way." Setsuna  
  
said. "Even during the Silver Millennium."  
  
"You  
  
mean they were like that back then too?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Of course," Setsuna said absently. "The Princess has  
  
always loved her children." She frowned a little, as though  
  
remembering  
  
something. Suddenly she rose. "Excuse me. I have to go check on  
  
something." She quickly exited the building and heading down the street.  
  
It was a full five minutes after she left that Haruka and Michiru  
  
suddenly looked at each other wide-eyed.  
  
"WHAT DID SHE SAY?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "The Amarillo training base you were  
  
sent to investigate was reported to house 100 squads of 50 soldiers per  
  
squad."  
  
*ssnnnNNKKT!*  
  
"There were at least a hundred  
  
LEO dolls, and almost twice as many Capricorns."  
  
*ssnnnNNKKT!*  
  
"OZ had invested quite a bit  
  
of time and resource to setting up this base of operations."  
  
*sssnnnNNNKKKT!*  
  
LT. Noin suddenly slammed her  
  
fist on the table. "Dammit Wufei!" she snapped. "Will you stop doing  
  
that? You're making me nervous."  
  
Wufei stopped glaring at  
  
Duo for a moment to look up at the angry young woman. With a dismissive  
  
snort, he set his katana blade down on the table. Duo started to breathe  
  
a sigh of relief, but caught himself when he saw Wufei's fingers drumming  
  
on the table, inches away from the blades handle.  
  
Noin gave her own  
  
sigh of defeat, knowing this was the furthest Wufei was willing to  
  
relent. Squaring her shoulders, she continued. "As I was saying, all  
  
that time and resource invested in the Amarillo base and yet they  
  
abandoned it completely without warning." She frowned at this. "It  
  
doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Perhaps they knew  
  
of our investigation, and wanted to hide their operations." Noin seemed  
  
to consider Trowa's theory, but quickly shook her head.  
  
"Our  
  
intelligence network had no trouble gathering information on this base.  
  
They were hiding nothing," she said.  
  
Duo put in his two  
  
cents. "Maybe they thought we were going to try a sabo job."  
  
Wufei snorted at  
  
this. "Use your head Maxwell," he said. "If they thought we were coming  
  
for an attack, they would have tried setting a trap for us."  
  
Duo  
  
forgot his momentary fear of Wufei, and returned the glare. "Well maybe  
  
they were hiding something they thought was more valuable than fighting  
  
us," he said. Wufei's eyes narrowed and Duo suddenly gulped as he  
  
remembered he was currently terrified of Altron's pilot. The others in  
  
the room started to tense up at the expected blow-up, when a steely  
  
voice quickly deflated the situation.  
  
"OZ had no idea we  
  
were coming." Everyone turned astonished at Heero's declaration. "No  
  
military base simply leaves because of rumors of espionage or sabotage.  
  
They had been ordered to leave before we even got there."  
  
"We understand  
  
that Heero." Noin replied. "What we are trying to figure out is why."  
  
Heero rose to his feet.  
  
"Then I suggest we all stop wasting our time with this meaningless  
  
guesswork," he snapped, walking out the door.  
  
"Heero come back here!" Noin gritted  
  
her teeth in frustration. This was getting them nowhere. "Will somebody  
  
go see what's wrong with him?" she asked.  
  
"I'll go!" Duo replied,  
  
quickly jumping to his feet, and racing out the door before Wufei could  
  
react.  
  
Heero strode angrily down the hall. Why did he allow  
  
himself to lose control like that? He never lost his temper, never  
  
lashed out. Even when dealing with Duo's immaturity, or Relena's  
  
infatuations, he always kept an even keel. Until now. Until her.  
  
Usa. Wufei's Usa. Ever since she came nothing has been  
  
right. No, that was wrong. Everything else was the same. HE was the one  
  
who was changed. The first time he saw her, he felt a strange longing.  
  
And to be honest, it frightened him. No, scratch that. It scared him  
  
shitless. The feelings were so contradictory. Part of him always wanted  
  
to hold her in his arms. No, scratch that again. Part of him wanted  
  
'her' to hold 'him'. To hold him, and tell him everything was going to  
  
be all right. Yet at the same time, he felt a deep resentment towards her.  
  
Almost hatred.  
  
He sighed. The dreams had returned. The ones he had when Dr. J  
  
first found him and began his training. He thought the were 'trained'  
  
out of him. But with Usa's arrival, they returned stronger than ever.  
  
And always the same.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
He is tiny, just a little babe. But he hears the voices. And he  
  
knows. Knows they are talking about him. The words have no meaning, but  
  
the emotion behind them is clear. There are two of them, both female.  
  
One sounds fearful, questioning. The other slightly angry, but with a  
  
twinge of regret. It tells the first voice that it must be done (What?  
  
What must be done?) But the first refuses. It cries out in denial,  
  
pleading for something. For a moment, the second voice hesitates,  
  
uncertainty lacing its tones, and he feels a moment of hope from the  
  
first girl. A feeling he shares for some reason. But a moment later, the  
  
strong resolve returns, and the hope is dashed. Then a new voice enters,  
  
one extremely self-controlled. The first voice becomes frantic,  
  
desperate. It becomes angry and threatening. But a sharp retort from the  
  
second quickly deflates her, and makes no more sound but a deep sobbing.  
  
The second voice gives instructions to the newcomer but strangely, her  
  
voice sounds like it is crying as well. Even the third voice seems to  
  
struggle as it begins to chant. Strange words. Words that make no sense.  
  
Yet they seem to surround him, closing in on all sides. He feels like he  
  
is being crushed and suffocated. Fear starts to grip him and he wants  
  
to open his mouth to scream, but he can't. If he does the Words will  
  
enter his mouth. They'll enter his mouth, and he'll drown. He'll drown  
  
in the Words. But oh, it's so loud. So painful. He struggles and fights  
  
it, but he knows he can't stop it. Finally he gives in, and opens his  
  
mouth in a piercing wail. And the Words enter him. They fill his mouth  
  
and stomach. He gasps for breath, and they enter his lungs. He can no  
  
longer move, can no longer breathe. All he can do is wait for death. And  
  
suddenly the Words are silent. Everything is silent. No more Words. No  
  
more Voices. He feels a relief, but then realizes he still can't move,  
  
still can't breathe. A greater panic fills him. Suddenly he wants to  
  
hear the Voices. Hear the Words. But they are gone, and he's alone. All  
  
alone.  
  
"Yo, Heero!"  
  
Heero's head snaps up, startled from his thoughts. Damn, why  
  
did they have to send Duo after him? He was not in the mood for any  
  
stupidity. Quickening his pace, he strode down the hall, trying to get  
  
away from his teammate.  
  
Should I end it here?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I wouldn't be that Cruel!  
  
Finally getting away from the braided one, he was walking down the hall deep in thought. Without looking he walked into Usagi. With reflexes born from years of training and honing, natural instincts, he caught her before she fell.  
  
"Thank you Heero." She said quietly.  
  
What is this strange feeling I feel around him? It is not the same as what I feel around Wufei. It is more like the feeling that is around me when I had held Hotaru.  
  
I looked into his eyes and I saw haunted dreams and the longing of a son for his unknown mother. The same need that I had felt since I was aware. The need I felt to hold apart of me that was taken away.  
  
The pools of blue black so like my own and yet not, as if they were made from me and held the wisdom and pain of ages. I felt as if I knew those eyes when they were yet innocent.  
  
My eyes widened as they swirled and I saw my memory or his it did not matter. I knew, I knew what was done. I remembered what I had yearned to forget, yearned to hold in my arms. He looked at me and I almost cried for him not yet realizing I already had tracks where they were continuing to roll down my face. His eyes now held confusion and pain mixed with unquenchable rage.  
  
I took him into my arms, as a mother does her child.  
  
"Yui what the hell do you think you are doing?! Get your hands off my woman and get your own."  
  
I heard a sob from the door behind us with a look that spoke to the man in my arms to be patient; I looked to see who was behind us. I felt sorry for the poor girl, Relena, she was so much in the love with this boy that she went through hell to have him.  
  
"Relena would you gather the rest of the guys and I will explain everything when we get to Quatre's office."  
  
Wufei looked at me with hurt and impotent rage, clearly in doubt of what he should do.  
  
When we reached the office I looked at all of the people in the room except for Heero and myself they all looked at us in disbelief and disappointment, and I was saddened to realize pain. Did they really trust me so little?  
  
"What were you doing Embracing that . . .Bastard Usagi?"  
  
"Wufei! That is not something that you call my son let alone yours!"  
  
My words were met with disbelief and shock.  
  
"I mean really it's bad enough that you go around chasing your half brother the way you do."  
  
"Onna What are you talking about?"  
  
"I've told you all about my past as sailor moon have I not?"  
  
A chorus of agreement resounded in the room.  
  
"I have though left out a few parts of it."  
  
"Usa what have you not told me?"  
  
"I never told you about the role I played in the moon kingdom did I? I glazed over that part and I thank all of you for not pressing then."  
  
"Why is it such a touchy subject Usa?"  
  
I put my hand over my breast and looked at him.  
  
"He was my ex- boyfriend. He was the prince of earth; he was one of the reasons that I had to give up my son. He was what kept me from being with the one I truly loved. He was mother's replacement for Chaos. Brother to shinigami and ultimate god of the universe. He was my choice as was my right as high goddess of the Cosmos. Taken away because he was shunned as evil not only for his relationship with the family of death but for his role in life. Mother replaced him after I gave birth to my first child sending him forward in time with my first-born son, while my daughter her twin was sent to be raised by the family of death. Persephone raised her son shinigami and Hotaru, my daughter, as siblings so non would be the wiser of my, how did my mother put it, tryst."  
  
Angry and bitter thoughts made my face turn into a glare and many in the room not able to completely process all that I had just said, connected in their mind where Heero got his glare.  
  
Duo suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh my god, I don't believe it.  
  
I mean, I believe it," he hastily stammered, noticing three faces  
  
glaring at him darkly. "But this is too much. Now I enjoy bugging  
  
Wuffers so much."  
  
Wufei snorted at this. "And why I always want to kill you." he  
  
muttered.  
  
"I don't understand something." Relena said timidly. "Are you  
  
saying Wufei was 'evil'?"  
  
"NO!" I replied sharply but caught myself when I saw the  
  
startled look on Relena's face. "No, that is the thinking that caused  
  
all this trouble in the first place. So many people equate Order and  
  
Chaos with Good and Evil. When in truth they have nothing to do with  
  
each other. Good and Evil are about moral options. Order and Chaos are  
  
about patterns of circumstance. Many good things come from chaotic  
  
circumstances. A forest fire, while devastating, helps clear away old  
  
dead growth to allow new young growth to flourish. The Universe, created  
  
by the force of the Big Bang. Even that act of conception and birth has  
  
chaotic elements, for no one really knows what sort of baby they're  
  
going to have."  
  
"Almost nobody." Kheela remarked sarcastically, causing Fei-koi  
  
and I to start blushing uncontrolably.  
  
"A-and evil from order?" Relena asked me softly.  
  
My face darkened again. "They say Hitler always kept the  
  
trains running on time." Everyone sobered at this. "So many evil  
  
dictators in history use the promise of 'Order' to restore peace, but  
  
what they really want is to control every aspect of their subjects  
  
lives. A civilization cannot function this way. It cannot grow and  
  
become stagnant and complacent." My eyes started to fill with tears.  
  
"Sometimes I think that is why my mother's kingdom fell. I know she  
  
thought she was doing the right thing, but it ended up destroying her."  
  
Wufei took me into his arms to comfort me and I laid a grateful head on  
  
his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Heero!" Duo suddenly called out, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"What are you going to get Wufei for Father's day."  
  
Heero fixed his famous glare on him. "A new sharpening stone for  
  
his katana," he snarled, earning a nervous gulp from Duo, and a  
  
satisfied smirk from me. The smirk fell from my face however, when he  
  
turned his scowl to me. "I have one question," he said. "Why was I sent  
  
through time? Why couldn't they have simply put me with another family,  
  
like Hotaru?"  
  
I sighed. "They almost sent Hotaru along with you, but Mother  
  
decided she was too important as the Senshi of Silence to risk to the  
  
Time stream. Besides, you had something more dangerous than any Senshi  
  
powers; You had awareness." Seeing his puzzled look, I continued. "Even  
  
as an infant, you had an ability to understand how things worked. Not in  
  
a clinical sense, with facts and figures, but a deeper empathic sense.  
  
When people talked about you, you didn't exactly 'know' what they were  
  
saying, but a part of you understood why they were saying it. That's  
  
probably why you were able to master the Zero system so quickly." My  
  
face darkened again. "Mother considered such things dangerous. She said  
  
it inspired too much of the wrong kind of thinking."  
  
"Well I'll tell you what I think." Kheela said with a grin. "I  
  
think this is the Universe's way of cleaning up your mother's botched up  
  
way of controlling your destiny, and putting you back on track with your  
  
true love and family." She sighed deeply, a wistful look crossing her  
  
face. "It's soooo romantic. I gave her a grateful look. Perhaps she was  
  
right. Perhaps this was Destiny's way of putting things right.  
  
Ah, if only we knew how wrong things were soon going to  
  
become. 


End file.
